


Pretty In Pink

by kibumy



Category: SHINee
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Cute, Fluff, Other, Skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibumy/pseuds/kibumy
Summary: Soft Jonghyun and his love for cute pink skirts.





	

Jonghyun came home from practice and found a package on his doorstep that he’d been waiting for. He brought it to his room and locks the door behind him, heart beating fast as he looked down at the box before him. Bringing it over to his bed, his hands trembled as he opened it gently, pulling back the cream-colored parchment the parcel had been wrapped carefully in. Jonghyun pulled the pastel pink skirt out of the box, holding it up to marvel at it. His lips formed a sheepish grin as his hand brushed over the soft, flowing fabric.   
The man had been interested in traditionally feminine fashion for a while now. He’d always thought how lovely skirts looked when they flowed in the breeze, or when a girl would twirl and the edges would form a circle around her waist. After a while, Jonghyun began to wonder how they’d look on him. He never saw clothes to be gendered; they all had the same function, so what was the difference? Jonghyun finally mustered up the courage one night to go online and buy one. He picked the prettiest one he could find off of a popular clothing brand’s website: a simple, light pink A-line skirt. He carefully measured his waist and hips numerous times to make sure the size would fit, and after much consideration and nearly backing out of the whole idea, Jonghyun finally clicked “Order”, and bought the skirt. There he was, ten days later, holding the dainty piece of clothing in his hands.  
Jonghyun quickly stood up from the edge of his bed and shed his ripped jeans and gray knit turtleneck. Standing there briefly in his underwear, he picked up the skirt in his trembling hands and unzipped the side. “Holy shit, this is happening,” he thought excitedly to himself as he stepped inside and slid the soft fabric up and around his waist, zipping it carefully. Jonghyun’s mind was in a nervous frenzy, and he took in a deep breath as he turned his body to look in the mirror.  
It was a perfect fit. His breath hitched as he looked himself up and down, excitement bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Jonghyun’s smile became bigger than ever, admiring himself in the mirror. He loved the way the skirt fell on his hips, and the way it curved softly over his bottom. At last, he twirled once in front of the mirror, watching the edges fly up in the air nearly to the point where his underwear could be seen underneath. Jonghyun giggled to himself as he admired the waistline, his happy trail lining up with one of the soft pleats.  
To complete the look, Jonghyun carefully put back on the gray knit turtleneck he had been wearing before, along with some white knit socks that bunched around his ankles. He adjusted the skirt in the mirror so it peeked out just a few inches from underneath the turtleneck, and stepped back again to admire the view. Jonghyun’s heart pounded loudly in his chest as he twirled for himself again in the mirror. He couldn’t believe how cute he looked. His petite body complimented the outfit perfectly, and he admittedly loved the way his toned thighs looked underneath the pink cotton. Confidence surged through him, proud of his decision to buy his first skirt.  
Jonghyun loved wearing it so much that he didn’t take it off for the rest of the night, going about his nightly routine in his new favorite outfit. Eventually, in the early hours of the morning, Jonghyun fell asleep curled up in his bed, the pastel fabric still around his waist.


End file.
